The present invention relates to a plug-in quartz infra-red radiator with a housing and, disposed therein, at least one heating element, with electrical connections, plug-in connections on the back of the housing and with a heat-resistant insulating holder for the heating element or heating elements in the housing.
Such a quartz infra-red radiator is known from DE-OS 36 19 919. In the case of the prior art quartz infra-red radiator, both mechanical and also electrical plug-in connections are disposed independently of one another on the back of the housing. It is true that the plug-in facility of the quartz infra-red radiator, when compared with the hitherto conventional complicated wiring arrangement, does already provide tremendous advantages, yet with the prior art plug-in quartz infra-red radiators the electrical connections of the heating elements are still in conventional manner led out of an insulating support for the heating elements to the plug-in contacts disposed on the back of the housing where they are connected to the associated part of a plug or of a socket. The electrical plug-in connection on the back of the housing must thereby, as a rule, provide a heat-resistant electrical insulation for the connection to the electrical connections of the heating elements and which, in accordance with conventional requirements in terms of heat resistance, insulating capacity and mechanical properties, constitutes the provision of a ceramic housing for the plug-in connection. The disposition and attachment of such a plug-in connection with a ceramic housing on the back of an infra-red radiator means additional expense when producing the quartz infra-red radiator which would otherwise have on the back purely a row of ceramic sleeve insulated connecting wires.
In contrast, the present invention is based on the problem of providing a plug-in quartz infra-red radiator having the features mentioned at the outset but which, when compared with the prior art plug-in quartz infra-red radiators, can be produced more easily and at a more competitive price.